


Another Typical Prompt Fic

by AwkwardMoth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Oneshot collection, Possessive Dipper, jealous Dipper, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardMoth/pseuds/AwkwardMoth
Summary: Hello! I'd really like to write more billdip, but I'm kind of in a slump and not sure what to do... So feel free to send me some prompts!





	1. Send Prompts Please!

Hey everyone! I wasn't expecting such a positive reaction to my first fic, and I couldn't be more grateful. I know it's not much compared to other fics, but it means the world to me!

As much as I'd love to write more billdip, I just can't seem to come up with any good ideas... So I'd like to let you decide what I write next!

If you have anything you'd like to see me write a fic about, please leave a comment for me on this chapter, and I'll write it as quickly as I can! The only rule is no nsfw, I'm just not comfortable writing that, sorry!

Feel free to leave a comment and a prompt! Thank you guys so much!

\--------------  
UPDATE:

Depression is kicking my butt so i'm going to have to leave this here. Sorry i wasn't able to finish all the prompts. I'll try and post new one-shots whenever i can, thanks guys.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dipper acting jealous and possessive?

Dipper huffed as he watched Bill from across the room. Mabel had thrown a big party at the Shack, and practically everyone in town had shown up.

Bill was hanging around a girl with dyed, hot pink hair, Veronica if he remembered correctly. Nicknamed Pyronica due to her fascination with fire. 

He knew that Pyronica was just a friend of Bill's, but he couldn't help the rising jealousy when he saw her touching his boyfriend in such flirtatious ways. A hand on the shoulder, playful smack to the chest, a squeeze to his wrist... What gave her the right to touch his boyfriend like that?!

Dipper angrily gulped down his Pitt Cola as he spitefully watched Pyronica laugh loudly at something Bill said.

It became too much when he saw her loop her arms around his waist and playfully grope Bill's butt.

Dipper practically slammed down his empty can and strode over to where his boyfriend was, looping his arms around Bill from behind.

Bill beamed when he saw who it was. "Oh, heya Pinetree! What's-"

"I need to talk to you. In private." Dipper hissed quietly into Bill's ear.

"Um? Alright... Talk to ya later, Pyro!" Bill chirped as he was dragged backwards by his fuming boyfriend.

Bill was led down a hallway and into an empty closet. Dipper closed the door behind them and faced Bill.

"Oh hoh, did someone wanna spend seven minutes in heaven, Pinetree?" Bill smirked.

Dipper flushed and looked away, frowning. "No, that's not it."

Bill noticed Dipper's expression and frowned. "Then what's wrong, Sapling?"

"I... I don't know... I just- I don't like the way Pyronica acts around you!" Dipper blurted.

Bill looked surprised, but then his face morphed into a cheshire cat grin. "I see... My little Pinetree's jealous?~" He sang.

Dipper huffed like an angry kitten. "Maybe a little..."

"Pyro's just a big flirt is all, she doesn't mean anything by it."

"Still..." Dipper looked away spitefully.

Bill chuckled and leaned in to gently kiss Dipper.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Sapling... I'm yours and yours only." He murmured against Dipper's lips.

Dipper hummed and pulled Bill closer, dragging him into another kiss. They continued into a makeout session and broke apart panting.

"Promise?" Dipper breathed against Bill's lips.

Bill hummed and kissed his forehead. "Promise."

Dipper hummed in content. "Ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was kinda short, had to write it during my lunch period XD


	3. Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Vampire! Bill and Blood Slave! Dipper

Bill stepped into his lavish bedroom, smiling when he saw his lovely human sprawled across the large bed. The vampire had bought the human as a blood slave several years ago, but over time they had started to feel for eachother and were now in a mutual, loving relationship.

However, Bill still needed to feed off of Dipper.

"Pine Tree~" The vampire sang.

Dipper smiled at Bill, who walked over and lay down by his side.

"Hey, Bill." He pressed a kiss to Bill's forehead. "How was your day?"

Bill grunted. " _Exhausting._ "

Dipper giggled. "Aw. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. I'm pretty hungry, so..."

Dipper grimaced. He'd gotten used to Bill's feedings, but that didn't make it any more pleasant.

But, his lover was hungry. He sighed. "Alright."

Bill grinned and shifted both himself and Dipper into a sitting position, their chests pressed together.

Bill leaned down and ghosted his pearly white fangs over the well-used puncture marks on Dipper's neck. Dipper shivered in response.

"Be careful, ok?"

"Like you have to ask."

" _Bill._ "

"Yes, yes. I'll be careful."

Wasting no more time, Bill sunk his fangs into Dipper's milky flesh. He hummed in content as the sweet taste of blood gushed into his mouth.

Dipper yelped and squirmed a bit in discomfort, starting to feel lightheaded.

Bill continued to slurp down Dipper's blood in copious amounts, loving his sweet taste.

A minute passed, and Dipper started to panic a bit when he realized Bill was drinking more than usual. He was starting to lose feeling in his limbs and he was growing weaker. He whined weakly and tried pushing against Bill's chest.

Bill felt Dipper struggle and tightened his grip around him, effectively trapping the human against his body. He was lost to the taste and feeling of Dipper's precious life force filling his belly.

Tears gathered in Dipper's eyes and he desperately tried to sob, scream, move, do _anything_ to snap Bill out of it, but he was too weak. He could barely move his limbs and he was starting to lose consciousness.

Bill continued to gulp down blood until he finally pulled back, grinning in content at the feeling of his full belly.

Until Dipper completely collapsed on him.

Bill started, leaning Dipper's head up and choked in panic. His skin was pale, much too pale.

"Dipper?"

No response.

Bill fumbled for his neck and felt for a pulse.

No pulse.

"Dipper?!"

Panic weighed heavily on his chest, the heavy taste of blood on his tongue now making him sick. Tears gathered and spilled down the vampire's cheeks.

" _Dipper!_ "

Bill tugged the lifeless human to his chest and sobbed into his chestnut hair. He felt as though he was about to throw up all the blood he had just consumed. 

A maid cautiously opened the door. "Master Cipher? Is everything all right?"

"Call a doctor! Now! _Hurry!_ " Bill screamed at her.

The maid nodded quickly in panic and scampered off to find a phone.

Bill hugged his lifeless lover close and sobbed in fear and guilt. "I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry, I'm _s-so-sorry!_ "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doctor arrived quickly, and was, thankfully, able to transplant enough blood back into Dipper to keep him alive until he could start making his own blood cells again. He was unconscious for three days.

Bill never left his side once, guilt weighing heavily on his chest.

He could only hope that Dipper wouldn't leave him when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS I MADE IT SAD


End file.
